Device management involves the administration of various computing devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, laptops, and other computing devices, using a set of defined organizational and control policies. Device management can be implemented using certain administration services that have management features for computing devices of various manufacturers.
Companies and other organizations can control certain operating aspects of computing devices provided to their employees and members using management services. Management services focus on containerization, data segregation, policy enforcement, application distribution and management, security for email, documents, and other on-device data, and other aspects of device management. Management services can be applied to both company-owned and employee-owned (e.g., “bring your own device” (BYOD)) devices and can be provided through on-premises, cloud-based, or on-premises and cloud-based (i.e., hybrid) implementations.